Nodoka & Yue - Mystic bond
by Soulmetaldango
Summary: Two friends who find their love for each other one winters evening try to get through School life whilst spending time with each other. Will their love conquer any problems life throws at them? It isn't easy being in love when everything around you is magical.


It was a cold winters day at Mahora Academy, the snow was slowly falling and the final bell of the day had rung. In class 2-A, Yue began to pack away her things when she noticed Nodoka was having a hard time sorting her equipment out, she decided to go over and ask her if Nodoka needed any help "Hey Nodoka, need a hand?" Yue asked, Nodoka blushed and said in a quiet tone of voice "um, no I should be fine. Thank you anyway Yue" Yue could see how shy Nodoka was around her, she thought it was odd that Nodoka was behaving this way around her. Nodoka then got up from her desk and walked with Yue to the door, suddenly she slipped up causing the contents of her bag to spill all over the floor, Yue leant down to help Nodoka pick up her equipment, while picking her pencil case up Nodoka looked up and saw that her and Yue were face to face, Nodoka's face went bright red and she quickly looked down at the floor to hide her embarrassment.  
A little while later Yue and Nodoka were walking back to their dorm, the winds became colder and Yue had noticed that Nodoka was not wearing a scarf "Hey, what happened to your scarf?" she asked, Nodoka hid under her bangs and in a quiet voice replied "ohh umm, I forgot it today" Yue then stopped walking, taking the scarf from herself and wrapping it around Nodoka's neck, briefly keeping her hand at Nodoka's neck as if wanting to do something before quickly pulling back. "I think you need this more than I do" Yue said speaking in a soft voice with a small smile playing on her lips, before continuing their journey back to the dorm.  
Once they had gotten back to their room they both slipped off their shoes and sat down on Yues bed. Once they had both sat down an awkward silence engulfed the room, Nodoka walked over to the book case to find something to read while Yue switched on the TV to pass the time. suddenly the power went out "Oh no, the powers gone" Nodoka said in a panic "which means no heating" Yue replied; at that moment she took the blanket off her bed and wrapped it around herself and Nodoka, they cuddled up together to keep warm although Yue could swear that Nodoka was nervous, she could feel her legs slightly shaking "Nodoka, whats wrong?" Yue asked; Nodoka didn't make eye contact although Yue could tell she was blushing behind her bangs.  
Nodoka moved closer to Yue and wrapped her arm around her "Nodoka? are you okay?" Yue asked, Nodoka rested her head on Yue's shoulder and whispered "I'm fine". As they were just about to nod off, Nodoka accidently kicked Yue's bag over, something then fell out of bag, when she went to see what it was out of curiosity, she was surprised to discover that it was several photo's of her and Yue at different occasions; she then turned away from Yue with a photo in her hand, Yue then began to apologize "I am sorry, I should of asked if you minded me carrying photo's of us together" at that moment yue turned her head around to look Nodoka in the eye but when she did, the girls were face to face.  
Yue was about to turn away when suddenly she felt Nodoka's lips pressed upon her own. Yue at first stayed completely still, thinking that this may just be another one of her dreams that she could simply wake up from. Yue briefly thought "What?! Is this really happening?! Should we be doing this? But It feels so right, like this was mean't to be", at that moment she felt Felt Nodoka begin to pull back but before she could back any further away, Yue Pressed her lips back against Nodoka's. Yue ran her hands along down Nodoka's sides, feeling the very small, very soft body of Nodoka pressed against her own. Yue Felt Nodoka's heart beat so fast that it felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour, Yue knew in her heart this was mean't to be and hoped Nodoka felt the same way. Nodoka quickly slipped back into her shy state. She looked up at Yue, biting her lip in thought, obviously wanting to bring something up. Stumbling over her words slightly, she asks "Hey Yue, do you regret kissing me? You're probably worrying about people finding out.." Yue sighed then stood up, she reached out her hand to Nodoka and in a soft voice, replied to Nodoka "as long as I have you in my life Nodoka, I don't care if the whole world knows about us" Nodoka could tell by the way Yue was staring at her that she was telling the truth, Nodoka looked down at the floor and began to cry.  
Nodoka then looked up to Yue with her wide and innocent eyes, with tears running down her face and wearing a cute smile, she looked directly into Yue's eyes and spoke in a tone of voice "You make me feel safe Yue, even when I feel like I am exposed to the world, I know you are always by my side, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me". Nodoka then slowly grabbed Yue's hand and stood up, Yue then snuggled into Nodoka's body and began to cry, Nodoka simply smiling and kissing her on the head "everything will be fine, and always will be, because we have each other" Nodoka whispered to Yue.


End file.
